1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low capacity gas cooled nuclear reactor installation and particularly an installation with a stationarily spherical fuel element pile located in a reactor vessel. The reactor vessel is housed in a cavity. The reactor vessel exhibits an access opening. The building overlapping at least the cavity cover comprises means for manipulating the operating elements.
2. Description of the Related Technology
DE-OS 35 18 968, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein, shows a reactor installation with a stationary lifting device. Following completion of a power operation period of several years, the cavity is opened and the core vessel removed together with the operating elements contained therein. A shielding bell large enough to receive the entire core vessel is provided in the building and located over the cavity. The shielding bell must be large and heavy if it is part of a transport container. If the operating elements are reloaded from the shielding bell into a transport container additional effort, questionable from a safety standpoint, is required.